


Welcome to the Family

by cloudy_skies



Category: Free!, K (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Family, Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, F/M, Genderbending, Genderswap, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-24
Updated: 2013-11-24
Packaged: 2018-01-02 12:16:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1056667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cloudy_skies/pseuds/cloudy_skies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I don’t want a sister!” Rin suddenly exclaimed, surprising not only Saruhiko but the people around them. “I want mama!”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Welcome to the Family

**Author's Note:**

> This was requested by cerealssoldier from tumblr (: There was no prompt other than a Saru/fem!Misaki so I thought I'd write a drabble to my fanfic Embrace. Please enjoy!
> 
> EDIT: I misread the prompt... It was supposed to be MiFem!Saru so that was a big opps on my part. Damn it! D;

“Rin, can you please stop squirming around,” Saruhiko sighed tiredly, trying his best not to lose his temper but the combination of sleep deprivation and worry was making it increasingly difficult for him not to lash out at his two year old son.

It’d been well over three hours since the family of three arrived at the hospital and it was only a matter of time before three would become four. Although Saruhiko would normally find himself complaining over being waken up at the ungodly hour of three AM, he made an exception to swallow his biting words since Misaki was in labor and trying to give birth to their baby girl. 

Sighing loudly yet again for what seemed to be the hundredth time, the little boy on his lap turned around only to make a face at the bluenette, his eyes narrowing as tears began to well up in his amber eyes. “I want mama!” He demanded.

Saruhiko clicked his tongue in response and glared lightly. The kid was almost an exact copy of his mother both physically and mentally and he groaned inwardly at the thought of their daughter growing up to be the exact same way. He really hoped not. Misaki and Rin were already enough work for him to be able to tolerate.

“Rin, mama is a little busy right now,” He said.

“Why?” The boy ground out with a whine.

“Because you’re going to have a baby sister soon and mama is working hard to help her so that we can all go home together.” He yawned, wishing more than anything that the Homra vanguard could hurry it up. 

“I don’t want a sister!” Rin suddenly exclaimed, surprising not only Saruhiko but the people around them. “I want mama!”

“Rin!” Saruhiko hissed under his breath as he tried to hush his teary eyed son. His attempts were in vain though and it was only a matter of seconds before the water works were set in motion and the two year old began to cry loudly. 

Saruhiko shuddered, and the adults in the waiting area all gave him sympathetic looks as well as the workers. Pity was the last thing that the third in command of SCEPTER 4 wanted but he was much too exhausted to care as he cradled his son closely. Getting up slowly, he began to walk around, bouncing Rin lightly up and down in order to appease him somehow. With some time, Saruhiko’s method began to work and within minutes, the two year old was reduced to sniffles and hiccups.

“Fushimi-san?” A voice called out from behind the worried bluenette.

Hearing his name, Saruhiko walked briskly towards the nurse in a matter of long strides. “Yes?” He asked quickly. 

The nurse smiled at him, looking strangely happy but Saruhiko took that as a good sign and in no time she was leading the way to his wife’s hospital room. 

The moment he and Rin entered the space, the two year old instantly tried to reach out towards his mother who was found sitting up in her bed with a small bundle held closely in her arms. His movements became jerky in his attempt to escape from his father’s clutches and eventually Saruhiko gave up, groaning loudly as he went over and dumped his son on the bed at Misaki’s feet. 

When Rin saw his mother smile at him, he crawled right on over to her, burying his face into her side. He ignored the whimpering baby next to him in favor of immersing in Misaki’s presence but eventually his moment was cut short as the woman nudged him gently. 

“Rin, see—it’s your new baby sister.” Misaki cooed. 

One look at the red faced infant taking up space in his mother’s arms and Rin was already found scrunching his nose in disgust. It made Saruhiko snort in response and Misaki didn’t know what to do except stare with disbelief. 

“I don’t want a sister!” Rin cried. 

“What? Why?” The ginger glared lightly. 

“I don’t want to share mommy!” He exclaimed, his shrill voice loud enough to alarm his sister.

The girl began to cry the next second and for whatever reason, Misaki glared pointedly at her husband as both their children screamed at the top of their lungs. 

“He just had to be like you.” She said. “Obsessive!”

“What? He’s only two year’s old you single minded organism!” Saruhiko retorted back. “If anything, he’s more like you! Temperamental!”

“You want to say that again monkey boy?!”

“Sure, why not? Ill-mannered and short tempered!”

“Um excuse me?” A mousey looking nurse walked in with a clipboard in hand. Seeing the couple swear back and forth, her presence was hardly noticeable and it was only when she tapped the bluenette on the shoulder did they even stop to consider her in the room. With all eyes on her, she gave them a nervous wave. “So, have you decided on what you will be naming your baby girl?”  
The pair instantly glared, minds far too clouded and itching to make a point to each other. Before the nurse knew it, they yelled at her, “Just go!” And the poor girl squeaked as the couple returned to their yelling contest. 

Although Saruhiko and Misaki had a name in mind that they had agreed upon weeks ago, the nurse took their words a little too seriously, writing Fushimi Gou on their girl’s birth certificate moments after scampering away from the room.


End file.
